The Slumber Party: A (Very) Sexy Rick and Morty Story
by Rocco2004
Summary: Jessica has just been dumped, and now she is having a slumber party at Morty's rich friend's house. Now, Morty and his friends are going to see if this night will be one they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

It was a Friday afternoon when it was originally initiated.

It all started at Harry Herpson High School: a hornet's nest of acne, gossip, hyperactive hormones, bullies, relationship issues, homework, emotional problems, grades, basically anything that has to do with teenage boys and girls, freshmen and seniors alike. A location where those who expect to be smarter, only happen to encounter the opposite of what is promised.

Our story opens with Morty Smith, a brown haired, shy, insecure Caucasian boy wearing his usual yellow shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Right now, Morty was standing in the school hallways, at his locker, awkward as usual. Standing right next to him was this recent transfer student, an American born half-Australian, half-English guy, named "Jack Fowler", a childhood friend, looking confident and concerned for his childhood sweetheart's younger brother, due to his insecurities. Jack was taller than Morty, being under 6 feet in height. He had a peanut shaped head, reddish brown hair, and a cute button nose; a nose he got from his late mother, Marcia.

Jack's father was an uncanny genius and a mad scientist just like Morty's maternal grandfather, Rick Sanchez, but that was because his dad's family was from another world. However, that didn't seem important at the moment, because Jack and Morty were eavesdropping on a conversation with the main subject of Morty's sexually intense fantasies, Jessica Palmer, wearing her bright blue/green headband on her majestic orange hair, her magenta polo shirt and purple skirt, and now had C-cup breasts and had a rounder backside, which made her look a lot more attractive than ever.

Next to her was Tricia Lange, who was (and still is) best known for her large, "stripper mammaries". She had brown hair, tan skin, and was wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of a white short sleeved low-cut shirt, a burgundy plaid skirt, white thigh high socks and a cross necklace.

Standing next to her was Anastasia "Annie" DeCody, who once worked in the now defunct "Anatomy Park" project and was once Morty's hookup last Christmas, wearing a black long sleeved crop top, forest green leggings, showing that she now had a curvier, more supple and C- shaped ass, and no longer wearing a blue bow on her bright, luxurious blonde hair.

Standing next to her was Natalie Newton. She had dark skin, wavy dark hair and was wearing a green varsity jacket over her cheerleading outfit. She was pretty hot, too, with her peach shaped posterior and soft and supple D-cup bosoms.

Finally, there was Summer Smith, Jack's childhood sweetheart, and Morty's older sister. She had B-cup breasts and was wearing her usual pink tank top, white yoga pants, black slippers and blue satchel. She was also wearing her ginger hair in a ponytail, as always.

The 5 girls were talking about how Jessica and Brad had broken up once again. "So Jessica, I heard you broke up with Brad again, what's up with that, huh?" asked Tricia. "Well, actually I didn't break up with Brad", Jessica replied. "He broke up with me". "Isn't it kinda weird that your boyfriend breaks up with you instead of vice versa?", asked Annie. "I guess it is kinda weird", said Summer, not truly interested. "Weird indeed", said Natalie. "Well ain't that a surprise", Jack said to Morty, smugly. He pitched his voice low so the girls couldn't hear. Jack also had a thick English accent.

"Jack, what are you talking about?", asked Morty. "Morty, I'm just saying that it is surprising to learn that Brad broke up with Jessica, instead of her breaking up with him", Jack replied. "Ever since my family and I came back into the picture, things have now changed."

Morty knew Jack was right. Brad became less vain, less pretentious, and less conceited like he was in the past after Jack fell into a coma 8 years ago.

Ever since Jack returned, Brad became slightly more kind, and considerate and, possibly, a little more sensitive.

At this moment, two people were walking down the hall toward the boys. One of them looked familiar; he had red hair, freckles on his cheeks, slightly tanned skin and was skinny. The other one looked like Jack's dad, but younger and Asian; specifically, Japanese. Then Morty had one hell of a thought: the redheaded boy's face reminded him of Jacqueline, his girlfriend from New York! The redhead that Morty met when his personality toxins were removed. Then, the red haired boy introduced himself: "Hi, my name is Patrick Bowie Pierce! Just call me 'Patrick'."

The other one then introduced himself to Morty as well. "Greetings! My name is Marcus Yoshida. You must be Morty. It is pleasant to meet you". Then Morty introduced himself to the two students. Jack then gave Marcus a hug. Morty then asked, "Wait Jack, d-d-do you guys know each other?" "Morty", Jack said, "Don't you remember? We're brothers. Well, half-brothers to be exact. We share the same dad and, well, he's about your age."

"HOLY SHIT! I forgot." Morty exclaimed, "A childhood reunion! Awesome! Let's take a selfie, shall we?", Morty said excitedly, "It-it-it's a moment we should remember".

"Smile!" says Morty as he proceeds to take the picture of himself, Jack, Marcus and Patrick.

***CLICK*!**

Patrick then starts acting so strangely in front of everyone, including the girls, that Morty concludes that the camera flash had something to do with Patrick's peculiar behavior.

"OH, I AM SO FUCKIN' AMPED!" Patrick howled in a hyperactive surfer voice. "We almost got you, bro!" Jack then realizes that this isn't Patrick, it's a completely different person!

"The name's Josh. This here is some crazy shit, dude!" Jack takes out his phone and snaps a photo, with the flash on, at Patrick.

***CLICK***

Patrick then suddenly goes from hyperactive surfer to elderly taboo comedian. "Whatcha lookin' at, ladies and gentlemen? Ever heard of the joke known as 'The Aristocrats'?" asked Patrick in a Gilbert Gottfried sounding voice.

It was obvious: something was wrong with Patrick!

Jack snapped another photo, this time, bringing the redheaded boy back to his senses.

***CLICK***

"W-w-w-what just happened?" asked Morty, confused and stuttering. "Sorry, I forgot I have epilepsy induced blackouts," Patrick replied "Makes me think I'm someone else". "Sure", Jack uttered in a tone of uncomfortable suspicion.

"See you guys around", said Marcus as he left with Patrick.

The girls then continued their conversation. "So Jessica, what are you going to do, now that you can do anything without being held back by your ex bae?" asked Tricia. "I don't know", Jessica replied. "I think I wanna try to do something new and special and kinda fun and a little wild."

"Ooh", Annie uttered in intrigue, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" asked Jessica.

"Well, duh!" said Annie, "We can have a slumber party".

"But where are we gonna have a slumber party if our parents won't allow us to have people over?" asked Tricia. "You know", said Summer, "Jack always invites his friends over, so why don't we have the slumber party at his place?"

"Are you talking about Jack Fowler, the rich kid?" asked Annie. "Uh yeah" Summer replied. "We used to be friends back when we were little. He always hosted the best parties at his house".

"Ya hear that, mate?" Jack asked Morty, again pitching his voice low so the girls can't hear. "The babes and your sister want to hold a slumber party at my place tonight. I'm inviting you and the others to my house too, just before the girls arrive, so we can join in on the fun later, if we do".

'_Time to prepare to get some action with Jessica', Morty thought._

Summer then approached Jack."Uh Jack, I was just wondering, would it be okay if my friends and I held a slumber party at your place?" asked Summer.

_'I can't miss a golden opportunity like this'_ Jack thought.

"Sure, why not?" Jack replied. "Ooh, thanks Jack! You're the best!" said Summer as she walked away.

'_Tonight is gonna be the night that the boys and I are gonna remember forever!' _Jack excitedly thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack of All Trades

The Fowler Estate was peaceful, almost tranquil, all around. The garden was beautiful to look at, with the rarest flowers covering the Arcadia-esque space and the design of the mansion itself was astonishing, too.

The mansion was very large as it was structured with titanium frames and looked more like an old deco-style business building than a mansion. The windows doubled as solar panels that powered the entire estate.

Jack's family was very rich and have been running a company known as the **Fowler Corporation**, a company that was more technologically advanced and powerful than any other company in the world. Hell, they were so advanced that they can create a cure for all known and unknown diseases at anytime now.

Anyways, Jack, Morty and the rest of the boys were all situated in the hangout, a room with comic books to read in one area, a TV for playing video games or watching television/movies in another area, a futon, and so on.

Jack's father, Miles Trevor (he was given his mother's maiden name instead of his father's surname), entered the room. "I see that you boys have been enjoying yourselves", he announced. His voice sounded like the character Pritchard from the Deus Ex video game series, but with an English accent. Miles was tall, being 7 feet and 3 inches. He had monroe bisque tan skin, black hair, was very buff for a genius, as he was built like Thor Bjornsson and had a squared peanut shaped head.

Miles was wearing his old navy blue varsity jacket from his college days. He got several scholarships in physics, biology, engineering, literature, journalism and visual arts. Since his relatives and ancestors were from another world, he inherited their intelligence, which helped him graduate college very easily. Not only was he a gifted genius and an artistic prodigy, Miles was a also a gifted athlete; he was good at a lot of athletic things including, but not limited to, football, soccer, track running, and basketball, just to name a few. His intelligence also made him a decent parent; Miles was involved in 3 different relationships.

He had his first son, Malik Jones, with his former babysitter (who was 16 at the time) when he was 12. Jack was conceived during a meteor shower during his highschool days and he was born on Christmas Day! It sounds weird that Jack was born on the world's most favorite holiday of all time, but that's what happened. Finally, Miles accidentally impregnated his Japanese business assistant, who shortly thereafter gave birth to Marcus.

Miles then took custody of all 3 boys and married Jack's mother, Marcia.

"Definitely enjoying ourselves", Jack said while laying on the futon, looking inside of a **Hustler **magazine that Malik had given to him. Malik was a major porn addict since he was 10 and he gave Jack the magazine when he was going through that phase too.

Morty was on his phone looking at Jessica's pictures that she posted on her social media accounts; some of which he would masturbate to in his spare time. He just couldn't help but wait to see what would happen if he and the boys were invited to, or at least crashed the slumber party. _'Oh jeez, let's hope that Jessica and I are together after tonight', _Morty thought_._

Patrick was on his phone, his headphones on his ears, listening to music by some of his favorite artists, bands and music groups, including but not limited to, Radiohead, Run The Jewels, The Notorious BIG, David Bowie, Panic! At The Disco, Santigold, 2Pac, Fall Out Boy, Kid Cudi, MGMT, Eminem, Nirvana, Jodeci, Queen, Mac Miller, ScHoolboy Q, Twenty One Pilots, Kanye West, Kendrick Lamar, Blink-182, Childish Gambino, and Gorillaz, and the list goes on and on.

Marcus was playing video games on the TV. He was a technology enthusiast (or, tech wiz, if you prefer) who knew any piece of technology from the inside out and could build any hi-tech gizmo that gave him an advantage over his peers.

In the hangout, two of Jack's other friends, twin brothers Timmy and Tommy Gueterman were at the table reading superhero comic books. The twins were a year younger than Morty. Timmy was 7 minutes older than Tommy, and they had each other's backs no matter what, except for this one time when Tricia and some other girls had gotten ahold of Tommy and decided to "take advantage of" him in the boys locker room during a school dance and it wasn't very pretty. He was very cautious and jumpy around hot or otherwise attractive girls after that. The twins were very religious, which was the main reason why Tommy was so traumatized from a sexual experience. To him, Timmy and every other religious person, sex was a sin, plain and simple.

Miles then asked, "So Jack, I heard you are letting a couple of girls hold a slumber party here tonight. Care to explain?" His voice sounded like the character Pritchard from the **Deus Ex **video game series, but with an English accent.

"The girls were not allowed to have anyone over at their own houses for the night, so I'm letting them hold their special occasion here", Jack replied, his eyes still on the magazine. "Also I heard that this girl named Jessica, y' know, the girl from math class, the one that Morty wants to shag so badly, she is single again".

"Yes, I have heard", Miles said. "Anyways, I was thinking of having Morty try this one experiment that I have been working on".

"Oh man, seriously?" Morty groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry, Morty. I just need you to test out this formula that I created". Miles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill. "What is that pill for?" Morty asked.

"It's basically an image and performance enhancing drug that makes the user look physically attractive and socially and sexually irresistible to the opposite sex" Miles replied. "It also enlarges certain... aspects of the user".

"What kind of aspects?" asked Morty, curious. "Well for male users, it makes you grow taller, it gives your muscles some slight definition, and extends your... um, 'manhood' a few inches longer than normal" Miles replied, in an uncomfortable tone.

"Okay, cool, I guess I no longer have to be embarrassed about my insecurities 'down there' " Morty chuckled. "Also Morty, for your information, the drug is synthesized from the formula of **Turbulent Juice**" Miles continued.

"**Turbulent Juice**? The cleaning product?" Morty asked. "Precisely", Miles replied. "The product is not just for cleaning, it's also a cosmetic beauty ointment, which gives the formula its image enhancing effects".

"I've been noticing that you're in dire need to make jungle love to the ginger of your dreams, Morty" Miles continued, "Which is why I chose you specifically for this experiment".

Morty glanced at the pill, contemplating on whether he should accept or refuse the offer. He then proceeded to retrieve the pill from Miles' hand, having decided to accept the wager.

Miles gave further instructions to Morty. "Just go up into the guest room and take the pill and then lay down, because you will go unconscious for 2 and a half hours, right after taking the capsule". "W-w-wait", Morty stuttered, "so you are saying that th-this pill will knock me out after I take it?"

"Yes, because that's when the transformation occurs" Miles replied while looking at his watch.

"It's 5:30pm currently, and 8:00pm or somewhere around that time is when the metamorphosis should be complete".

"Thanks Miles", said Morty. "Anytime" said Miles in return.

As Morty leaves the room, Miles then gives Jack a bottle full of capsules. "Make sure you give these to your other friends, these grant you the same effects but the transformation process takes only an hour but I recommend that you and your friends take these at 7:00, just to time it right".

"Okay, thanks Dad" Jack responded as Morty headed upstairs.

Miles then says "I forgot to mention that the drug also causes the user's body to release pheromones to coerce those of the opposite sex to engage in questionably extreme sexual activity", but Morty's already gone as Miles informs him of the other side effects.

Morty then starts walking upstairs to the guest bedroom. _'Is this pill even going to work?' _he thought. He then pops the pill into his mouth and then drinks a half full bottle of water to flush the capsule down into his system. _'2 and a half hours'_, Morty thought. He suddenly began feeling dizzy, his vision began blurring, he took off his shirt as he felt his body temperature rising and his body became limp. _'This is it'_, he thought,_ 'time for a better me'_. He then fell back onto the mattress and crashed into unconsciousness.

*** * ***

Meanwhile, Miles was sitting in the living room on the couch watching the sequel to **Superman Returns, **using interdimensional cable to watch the movie, when all of a sudden, he heard the doorbell ring.

***DING-DONG***

He hopped off the couch and went to answer it. The door then opened to reveal Jessica, Annie, Summer, Tricia, and Natalie at the doorstep. "Why hello, girls" Miles greeted. The girls all greeted him in return. "Hey, Mr. Trevor", Summer said, "Just arrived for our special occasion". Miles then welcomed the quintet of girls who then decided to head upstairs. "Make yourselves at home, ladies" he said as the girls headed to the upper levels of the mansion. _'It's about to go down', _he thought.

**_*8:15pm*_**

Morty began to wake up from his unconscious state. At first, he could hardly stand up or walk. His hormones then became active, his vision was adjusting from the blurriness of his awakening, and the cracking of his voice and pronounced stutter were no longer existent. Morty then headed to the bathroom housed in the guest room and took a soothing hot shower, the boiling water running down his body. After finishing up his relaxation session, he then went to the mirror to see himself completely changed. Morty was now taller, his head was now oval shaped, he now had dark mahogany **Twilight**-style hair, his skin had a slight tan, and was now slim-fit, as his musculature was given some definition. "Damn", Morty uttered to himself, his voice now mature, "The pill worked! I look so hot, how is Jessica gonna react when she sees me like this?" Morty then started flexing his muscles, proud of his artificially obtained gains. He then proceeded to look down to his nether regions and he was surprised to see that his penis had increased in size.

"Wow", Morty exclaimed, "This is awesome, I'm actually a lot longer and bigger than I was before!" _'Now is the time for action',_ he thought.

**_*With The Girls*_**

The quintet of girls were all in the guest bedroom which had 2 mattresses and a futon couch and each girl sat on the futon, on the mattresses, on the floor, or on beanbag chairs. "It's been so long since I've visited this place" Summer said, full of nostalgia. _'This is SO boring!' _Annie thought as she clenched her fist not knowing how to express her dissatisfaction of an all girls party to her friends. _'How about I tell them that we should do something more fun than this, maybe invite some boys. That sounds like a good idea! I need to let the my friends know, I'm feeling tingly between my legs'._

"Ugh, let's invite some boys over", she groaned, "I'm bored". The girls just stared in confusion at Annie, "Boys?!" Natalie questioned, "Why would you want to invite some boys to a slumber party full of us girls?" "Well", Annie began to reply, "It's just that Jessica said earlier that she wanted to do something kind of wild, you know? Since Brad dumped her, I figured we just get some guys over to join in on the fun with us. I didn't think it would be a very big deal. Besides you know the old saying 'girls just wanna have fun', right? Well Inviting some cute or funny guys here sounds kind of fun and exciting!" _'Besides I'm so horny, I think my ovaries are going to explode from inside me'._ They all sat in an awkward moment of silence. Finally Jessica then took Annie's wish into consideration. "Well in that case, let's invite some boys over, girls", Jessica announced triumphantly, "For Annie's sake".

**_*Jack's Room*_**

Jack, whose body changed after taking one of the pills that his dad gave him, sat at his desktop watching some dank meme compilations when suddenly, his phone buzzed with a text message. He tapped on the notification, and saw that the text message was from none other... than Summer!

The text message read "Bring some friends over. We're 'bout to have some fun!"

"Time to assemble the boys", Jack said to himself as he prepared to gather up some of his childhood friends for an unforgettable night.

**_*15 Minutes Later*_**

The sextet of boys stood near the entrance to the guest bedroom. Their bodies were also transformed due to the enhancement pills. They were all shirtless and were excited and nervous with anticipation, just waiting for what was in store for them. Tommy, among them, was extremely anxious and scared for this upcoming ordeal; his past experience was going to come back to haunt him; he could remember it so vividly.

***Flashback***

Tommy was pinned by Tricia on the tile floor against a locker, his pants sagging and his shirt off.

"I'll flip a coin" a busty platinum blonde haired cheerleader declared, "Heads: we share this cutie or tails..."

"We share this cutie" Tricia interruptedly finished.

A look of confusion and panic appeared on Tommy's face.

***End of Flashback***

Upon seeing the look of fear and anxiety on Tommy's face, Jack began to feel concerned for his compatriot, so he decided to console him. "What's wrong, Thomas?" Jack asked. "I don't think I can do this, Jack!" Tommy replied, "I am about to commit a terrible sin tonight, simply by being here". "Don't worry about your beliefs, my friend". Jack replied "I understand what it's like to experience a distressing moment of discomfort, but you do know why Tricia dragged you into that place, right mate?" "No" Tommy responded. "I believe that it's because she thought that you were a man, not some little boy who is afraid of life and destiny" Jack hypothesised. "It's okay, Tommy", Morty said, "We're in this together". "Here" Jack said as he proceeded to hand Tommy a big piece of red cloth. "Wear it like a cape", Jack suggested, "Superheroes are confident when they save the day. In this case, it will give you the confidence and courage to get this over with. Act like Clark Kent socially, but when the time is right, do as Soulja Boy once said: 'Superman that hoe!' "

"Okay" Tommy replied. "Alright Tommy", Timmy said, "Let's get our freak on".

_'Superman that hoe__?'_, Tommy thought in confusion as he tied the red cloth around his neck, making a cape. _'I thought that was just a dance. I think it's best not to question it'_.

The boys then entered the guest bedroom, confident that this night was going to be the night that everything changed. The girls all welcomed them to their slumber party. Morty, in particular, was a big stand out in the crowd, with his new self impressing all of the female guests, especially Jessica. "Wow", she said, "How did you get so, y'know, hot all of a sudden?" "Puberty" Morty replied in a mature tone. "Ooh", she cooed "Your voice sounds so...sexy". _'Jessica just said I'm sexy!'_ he thought with awe.

"So, what's happening tonight?" Patrick asked. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, boys", Annie replied, "Your way".

"Our way?" Marcus asked. _'This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to see what happens next!'_ he thought.

"So Tommy, what's with the cape?" Tricia asked. _'Oh man'_, Tommy thought as he tried to keep himself from staring at her hot rack, _'Jack gave me this cloth to wear like a cape for me to have the courage to get this night over with. What should I say without looking like a complete weirdo?'_ "Um," Tommy said, "It's kind of a... uh, well... it-it's just a weird kink I have". "A kink, huh?" Tricia responded in a tone of amused suspicion. "Yeah", said Timmy, " A kink".

"Any ideas as to what we should do tonight?" Morty asked. "I think we should play a little good old game of **Spin The Bottle**" Jack declared as he held a green glass wine bottle.

_'__Time for the fun to begin'_, Morty thought.


End file.
